


Petites vignettes fraternelles, partie 1 : Dans la famille Iwaizumi - IwaKage

by Gaby Adams (Gabychan), Gabychan



Series: Petites vignettes, la série [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Brother-Sister Relationships, Children of Characters, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Lemon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentioned Oikawa Tooru, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 10:26:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14747085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gaby%20Adams, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas mais la progéniture si.





	Petites vignettes fraternelles, partie 1 : Dans la famille Iwaizumi - IwaKage

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou, voici une nouvelle collection de One Shots sur une trilogie que j'ai faite en tant que requêtes intitulée Petites vignettes. Au menu, des histoires de familles, d'amour et d'amitié avec de l'Omegaverse. Niveau couples ce sont ceux énoncés dans les fics précédentes ainsi que d'autres ships qui vont s'ajouter dans la balance.
> 
> Niveau rating, je mets M au cas où je glisserai un lemon dans un des OS (celui-ci en contiendra un) et il n'y a pas de nombres déterminés donc elle sera toujours en In-Progress. De toute façon, ce sont des histoires indépendantes même si elles sont liées au niveau des persos. Voici donc la première partie de la série axée fratrie.
> 
> Voili voilou. On commence avec le premier OS qui se passe dix ans après la fic Petites vignettes familiales donc Haruya a 11 ans et les jumeaux Tsukishima 10 ans et note du jour : haru veut dire printemps et Haruya peut se traduire par voici le printemps! ou c'est le printemps! (ya exprimant une exclamation) ou par aussi le printemps. Bonne lecture. :)

Hajime Iwaizumi émergea lentement au son du réveil. Le soleil venait de se lever au vu des petits rayons présents sur les murs mais il se sentait trop bien pour sortir du lit... Un peu trop bien mêmr. Tobio était en train de l'enlacer par derrière en une douce étreinte, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres mais l'alpha eut l'impression que la température de son compagnon avait légèrement augmenté. Son odeur mentholée se faisait plus dense aussi. "Mon chéri..., dit-il d'une voix ensommeillée en se retournant avant de s'interrompre en voyant le visage aux teintes écarlates de son époux.

Ce n'était donc pas une impression. Tobio venait d'avoir ses chaleurs. En temps normal, Hajime en aurait profité pour soulager son omega mais là, il y avait Haruya à amener à l'école. Il appellerait en même sa boite pour poser son congès. Le noiraud ouvrit à son tour ses yeux bleus qu'il trouvait toujours aussi magnifiques bien qu'il eut des difficultés de les garder ouverts. "Dois... faire... petit déjeuner et... amener... Haruya, haleta ce dernier.

Hajime eut un tendre sourire. Tobio prenait toujours ses responsabilités à coeur, même lorsqu'il subissait ses chaleurs. "Repose-toi Tobio, je m'occupe de tout, le rassura-t-il en lui embrassant le front. Je n'aime pas te laisser seul dans cet état, se rembrunit-il en fronçant les sourcils, donc je vais faire vite.

\- Ne t'inquiète... pas... Hajime. Je vais... tenir le coup, fit Tobio d'une voix mi-fatiguée, mi-alanguie, je... vais aussi... diminuer notre... lien.

\- D'accord, déclara Hajime en se levant pour prendre ses affaires dans le placard tout en s'efforçant de ne pas se mettre en état de rut, je vais aussi voir si Haruya ne peut pas dormir chez un de ses amis."

Tobio opina de la tête avant de s'assoupir d'un sommeil comateux. Son mari partit donc dans la salle de bain pour se changer rapidement tout en réfléchissant à comment faire ensuite. Bon, appeler le boulot et pour Haruya... Il eut droit à plusieurs alternatives : tout d'abord, il réfuta celle d'appeler Oikawa. La dernière fois que son fils avait passé la nuit chez son ami d'enfance, cet idiot lui avait limite passé un interrogatoire au sujet de leur vie de couple à Tobio et lui. Non mais quelle commère, celui-là, pensa-t-il en enfilant rageusement son pull, comment Nishinoya fait-il pour le supporter? Ensuite, il pensa à Matsukawa et Hanamaki mais ces derniers furent déjà assez occupés comme ça avec leur fils Rikuto et leurs deux jumeaux qui venaient de naitre.

Ben, je vais demander à Hinata alors, se dit le brun en espérant qu'il ne les dérangerait pas Tsukishima et lui. Leurs enfants Youji et Hoshika s'entendaient bien avec Haru donc il n'y aurait aucun souci et puis c'était pour une nuit, afin que Tobio puisse se reposer sans inquiéter Haruya. Après tout, les chaleurs ne duraient qu'une demi-journée en général.

Hajime se rendit ensuite dans la chambre de son fils pour découvrir que celui-ci l'avait déjà désertée. L'alpha sourit en voyant le petit garçon déjà habillé et en train de mettre le couvert dans la salle à manger. Il était fier de voir son enfant aussi autonome. Haruya était le portrait craché de Tobio physiquement à l'exception de ses yeux qui furent aussi verts que les siens. Cependant, Hajime voulut dissiper l'inquiétude qu'il lut dans son regard :"Maman dort encore?

\- Oui, il a de la fièvre, répondit calmement Hajime, mais rien de grave. Par contre, tu risques de dormir chez un de tes copains ce soir mais pas chez tonton Tooru. Ça, tu peux être rassuré. Je vais préparer le petit déjeûner.

\- J'ai déjà mis ma boite à bento dans mon cartable et le tien et celui de maman dans vos sacs de travail, le prévint Haruya en s'asseyant à table pendant que son père alpha fut sur le point d'aller dans la cuisine.

\- Merci Haruya, fit Hajime en lui ébouriffant les cheveux noirs, tu nous rends fier chaque jour, maman et moi."

Haruya adressa un grand sourire à son père alpha avant de le regarder partir en cuisine préparer le petit déjeuner. Tous les trois mois, son père omega avait de la fièvre et il devait passer la nuit chez des amis comme Riku, les jumeaux Youji et Hoshika ou encore Hime. Toutefois, il avait du mal avec les questions bizarres de tonton Tooru. Pourquoi veut-il à ce point que Papa et Maman se disputent? Heureusement que tonton Yû était là pour lui dire d'arrêter.

En tous cas, Haruya savait que son père omega n'était pas le seul à avoir ces fièvres étranges, tous les pères omegas de ses amis l'avaient aussi mais comme diraient leurs parents. " On vous dira pourquoi quand vous serez plus grands." En tous cas, il espérait passé la nuit chez les jumeaux Tsukishima. Bien que Hoshika était sympa, c'était surtout pour Youji qu'il voulait y aller. Haruya aimait bien s'amuser avec le petit géant aux cheveux roux un peu hirsutes et aux yeux mordorés. Par contre, il faudrait qu'il prenne un pyjama.

L'arrivée de son père alpha avec une poële emplie d'oeufs brouillés le tira de ses pensées. Ils mangèrent rapidement le petit déjeuner puis se préparèrent pour sortir dehors surtout qu'il faisait froid en ce mois de janvier. La neige était toujours présente dans la région de Miyagi, allant de pair avec le temps glacial. "Va falloir que je déblaye un peu si ça persiste, remarqua Hajime à la vue de la neige qui commençait à s'entasser devant la porte d'entrée de la maison, allez, on y va Haruya, fit-il en tenant fermement la main de son fils pour ne pas qu'il tombe sur du verglas pour ensuite la lacher une fois arrivés sur la route.

Ils se dirigèrent après jusqu'à l'école de Haruya où Hajime croisa Hinata en train de dire au revoir à ses enfants. "Ah, bonjour Hinata, salua l'alpha brun en partant à sa rencontre pendant que Haruya courut voir les jumeaux, j'ai un service à te demander, il se gratta la tête avant de murmurer à voix basse, euuuh Tobio a ses chaleurs donc pouvez-vous garder Haruya ce soir? Je suis désolé de te le demander comme ça mais...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Iwaizumi-san, le tranquilisa Shouyou, c'est d'accord. J'en parlerai à Kei.

\- Merci Hinata, fit Hajime avant de se tourner vers Haruya, Haruya, tu vas dormir chez tonton Shouyou et tonton Kei ce soir.

\- D'accord, répliqua Haruya, je te promets que je serai sage donc occupe-toi de Maman.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire, le rassura Hajime avec un petit rire quand il entendit la maitresse de son fils appeler ses élèves, ah, il est temps d'y aller Haruya.

\- Vous aussi, Youji et Hoshika, déclara à son tour Shouyou à l'adresse de ses enfants, et ne vous disputez pas en cours.

\- Moi, ça ira, répliqua Youji d'un ton las, mais tu devrais t'inquiéter pour Hoshika, Maman.

\- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire?, cria la fillette blonde pour ensuite se calmer sous le regard réprobateur de son père omega, bon on y va, Maman. A ce soir.

\- Ça ne doit pas être facile tous les jours, fit Hajime en regardant les enfants regagner le préau.

\- Ben Youji et Hoshika sont un peu comme Kei et moi à l'époque où nous étions en seconde, dit Shouyou avec un sourire amusé, une sacré ironie mais bon, ils s'aiment bien quand même, même s'ils ne se l'avouent pas. Bon, je dois partir au boulot, poursuivit-il en reprenant son chemin, veille bien sur Kageyama."

Hajime lui adressa un sourire confiant puis il repartit chez lui en appelant entretemps son supérieur pour le prévenir qu'il serait absent. Une fois arrivé dans sa maison, l'alpha ne mit pas longtemps à être en état de rut. L'odeur de Tobio embaumait le salon de ses fines notes mentholées, enivrant ses sens et l'attirant comme le plus envoutant des parfums.

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans leur chambre où il découvrit son omega complètement fiévreux, la couverture tombée à terre, son corps élancé en sueur pendant qu'il cherchait à trouver une position confortable pour se reposer. "Ha...jime...

\- Je suis là, Tobio, murmura Hajime en se déshabillant rapidement, tout va bien maintenant."

L'alpha rejoignit ensuite l'omega au lit où il le serra contre lui avant de couvrir son corps de baisers moites. Tobio soupira d'aise lorsque son époux parcourut doucement sa peau de ses paumes calleuses, sa fièvre s'amenuisait un peu, les mains de Hajime lui procurant un semblant de fraicheur. Celle-ci se dissipa malheureusement avec le désir exacerbé qui monta en lui au fur et à mesure que l'odeur musquée à souhait de son alpha lui emplit les narines. "J'en... peux... plus, chuchota-t-il avec une respiration hachurée en écartant doucement ses jambes.

Hajime sentit en effet une moiteur à l'intérieur des cuisses du noiraud, signe qu'il fut plus que près pour la suite. Il se positionna donc et le pénétra doucement provoquant chez son amant un long gémissement et un petit sourire euphorique. "C'est tellement bon, soupira Tobio en enlaçant de nouveau Hajime pendant que celui-ci bougeait.

\- Oui, grogna l'alpha d'une voix rauque en happant ses lèvres face aux sensations qui envahirent son coeur à cet instant. Tobio avait augmenté l'intensité de leur lien et il put éprouver toutes les émotions du noiraud en plus des siennes. Cette béatitude, cette plénitude, cette fièvre qui les prenait au plus profond d'eux firent que le rythme de leurs ébats en devint désordonné, primal, comme pour assouvir ce désir vorace mutuel. Tobio se mit à caresser le dos de Hajime, griffant légèrement la peau glissant sous ses ongles avant de lui empoigner les fesses pour lui imposer une cadence plus passionnée.

Hajime rompit le baiser en imprimant des coups de rein plus puissants, ses iris verts le dévorant du regard et se noyant dans des yeux océans à moitié clos qui le regardèrent avec une docilité qui l'excita encore plus. L'alpha se déversa alors dans son omega, n'en pouvant plus de ce plaisir si fort tandis que son mari en fit de même entre leurs deux ventres. Ils se reposèrent un moment puis firent de nouveau l'amour, plus lentement cette fois, les chaleurs de Tobio ne s'étant pas encore dissipées.

Le soir, chez la famille Tsukishima, le petit Haruya lisait tranquillement un livre en compagnie de Youji dans la chambre de ce dernier quand Hoshika arriva en trombe. Youji et sa soeur jumelle faisaient partie des enfants les plus grands de l'école mais si le roux ressemblait à tonton Shouyou avec les yeux de tonton Kei, ce fut le contraire pour Hoshika avec ses cheveux blonds au carré et ses yeux ambres cachés derrière une paire de lunettes. Par contre, niveau caractère, elle était leur père omega tout craché alors que Youji faisait plutôt penser à leur père alpha. Aussi opposés que le soleil et la lune."Hé, les gars, s'écria-t-elle avec un grand sourire, Papa et moi avons fini de faire à manger donc à table.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin de crier pour nous le dire, maugréa Youji en se levant, quoique c'est ton langage habituel, j'ai tendance à oublier.

Hoshika se retint de lui faire une remarque bien sentie vu que son frère jumeau et elle avaient établi deux règles tacites : pas de dispute quand les copains dormaient chez eux ou quand c'était l'inverse. "Tu as de la chance que Haru soit là, marmonna-t-elle enréprimqnt un maximum son envie de lui tirer les mèches rousses, bon, on y va. En plus, ce soir, on a fait un curry vu que Haru est notre invité. Je ai demandé à Papa d'en faire.

\- Merci Hoshika, c'est gentil, fit Haru avec un petit sourire.

Hoshika eut un sourire triomphant en regardant son frère faire la moue suite au remerciement de Haru. Eh oui, t'avais qu'à faire la cuisine, frérot. Bien fait, pour lui. Les trois enfants descendirent les escaliers et s'installèrent chacun à une place autour de la table de la salle à manger pendant que le père omega des jumeaux termina de mettre les couverts. "Allez, tout le monde à table, fit le roux en s'asseyant à son tour, du bon curry nous attend.

\- Papa et moi, on a essayé de ne pas le faire trop épicé, fit Hoshika en commençant à servir le riz à son père omega pendant que Kei sortit de la cuisine avec la marmite de curry et en servit en premier à Haruya. "Voilà pour le prince.

\- Kei..., avertit Shouyou en lui lançant un regard sévère tandis que leur fils Youji emplissait le bol de riz du fils de Kageyama.

\- Pourquoi appeles-tu Haru le prince, Papa?, s'enquit ensuite Youji pendant que son père alpha se mit à table.

\- Simplement parce qu'il est le fils du Roi, répondit l'alpha blond avant de se raidir légèrement en sentant son cher et tendre lui écraser le pied sous la table.

\- Au fait, on surnommait la maman de Haru comme ça au collège dans son club de volley, expliqua Shouyou au moment où son mari lui servit du curry, mais le mieux serait que tu demandes à ton père omega pourquoi Haru, continua-t-il en croisant les yeux verts interrogateurs du noiraud, il te le dira certainement. En tous cas, ce ne sont pas de bons souvenirs pour lui, finit-il avec un sourire triste.

\- Che ne vois pas pourquoi, répliqua Hoshika en mangeant son curry, che trouve cha hyper cool comme churnom.

\- Hoshika, on ne parle pas la bouche pleine, la réprimanda doucement Kei, et essuie-toi la bouche, tu as plein de sauce.

\- Oui Papa, fit la petite blonde toute penaude en prenant sa serviette pour se débarbouiller.

Youji regarda Haruya qui, bien qu'il dégustait le curry, semblait perdu dans ses pensées. "Ça va, Haru?, demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Haruya sursauta un peu en entendant la question de son ami et voulut le rassurer dès qu'il croisa ses prunelles mordorées inquiètes. "Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-il avec un petit sourire. Le noiraud décida qu'il en parlerait à son père omega plus tard, quand il irait mieux.

Toutefois, le petit garçon hésitait quand même à le faire. Je ne veux pas rendre maman triste en lui parlant de ça. Je demanderais à Papa, c'est mieux.

Un mois plus tard, Tobio se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait. Le noiraud était de plus en plus épuisé, il avait régurgité le chocolat romantique de Hajime et le giri choco de Haruya le jour de la Saint Valentin et ses humeurs allaient du calme plat aux petites colères durant le travail sans oublier les moments de stress à la maison.

L'omega ne voulut cependant pas inquiéter encore plus son mari et son fils donc il se mit à réfléchir aux éventualités même si celle qui fut la probable semblait celle qui lui parut la plus invraisemblable. C'est impossible, pensa-t-il en soulevant son t-shirt après s'être brossé les dents dans la salle de bain, on m'a bien dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance après la naissance de Haruya.

Tobio contempla la fine cicatrice horizontale qui lui barrait l'abdomen. La naissance de son fils, qui avait eu lieu le 20 Mars d'où son prénom, avait été très ardue avec sa fièvre qui avait été transmise à son enfant. Ils avaient du lui faire une césarienne et le médecin lui avait bien certifié qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir d'enfant ensuite. Ainsi, Hajime et lui utilisaient rarement de protection durant ses chaleurs vu qu'ils n'en voyaient pas l'utilité. Ils n'avaient eu aucune relation avec personne avant de se mettre ensemble.

Et là... Bon, je vais m'acheter un test de grossesse demain, se dit le noiraud en retenant son envie subite de pleurer, comme ça, je serai fixé. Il alla se coucher ensuite dans la chambre, totalement lessivé, pendant que Hajime bordait Haruya au lit. Ce dernier le rejoignit quelques instants après, inquiet de le voir si épuisé. L'odeur de Tobio se dispersait légèrement en plus et il pouvait ressentir ses humeurs changeantes ainsi que sa grande fatigue.

Si ça continue, nous irons voir le médecin, pensa-t-il en remontant les couvertures une fois allongé dans le lit. Il avait discuté avec Haruya au sujet du surnom de Tobio au collège mais l'alpha lui avait promis de tout lui dire à ce sujet plus tard. Dès que Tobio serait prêt pour ça car, le connaissant, son époux craignait de montrer une mauvaise image de lui à leur fils. En tous cas, il se souciait davantage de la santé de son omega. Ses symptomes lui évoquaient l'époque où il attendait Haruya. Je lui en parlerai demain après le boulot.

Le lendemain, Tobio profita d'un moment de pause pour se rendre à une pharmacie située non loin de la librairie de Shimizu-san où il travaillait. Il y acheta un test de grossesse puis il retourna à la boutique de livres pour se rendre aux toilettes de l'arrière-boutique. Le noiraud attendit après le résultat quand Shimizu-san frappa à la porte. "Tout va bien, Kageyama-kun?

\- Maintenant oui, répondit l'omega en regardant son test avant de le jeter à la poubelle. Tobio se leva ensuite les mains et se confia à l'ancienne manager du club de Karasuno. Il se doutait que la jeune femme avait deviné qu'il n'allait pas bien. Shimizu-san avait toujours été très perspicace sous ses airs introvertis. " Je viens de découvrir que je suis de nouveau enceint.

\- Alors je ne serai donc pas la seule, déclara Kiyoko avec un petit sourire, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Félicitations pour ta famille qui s'agrandit. Haruya va être content d'avoir un petit frére ou une petite soeur."

Kiyoko Tanaka avait de son coté trois enfants : Ryûsei, qui venait de rentrer au collège avec Yumeka la fille de Sugawara-kun et d'Azumane-kun, Miyabi qui était en dernière année de primaire et dans la même classe que le fils d'Ennoshita-kun et celui de Kinoshita-kun et Narita-kun. Enfin, il y eut le fils cadet, Seigo, qui avait l'âge de Haruya et dont le caractère fut sensiblement le même que celui de son père Ryûnosuke. Toutefois, elle éprouvait un grand bonheur à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa famille et pensait que Kageyama-kun devait ressentir la même chose en ce moment.

Le soir, peu après le diner, Tobio réunit Hajime et Haruya dans la salon pour annoncer la nouvelle. Il se sentit tout crispé rien que d'y penser mais la main de son mari posée doucement sur son épaule l'apaisa. "Bon voilà, je sais que j'ai été bizarre ces derniers temps, commença l'omega en poussant un soupir, mais... Enfin bref, tu vas avoir un petit frère ou une petite soeur Haruya.

\- Je serai donc grand frère?, s'enquit Haruya tandis que son père omega hocha la tête, alors là, je suis content.

Hajime serra son mari contre lui en posant un petit baiser sur sa tempe. "Comme quoi, rien n'est impossible, murmura-t-il pendant que Haruya les rejoignit sur le canapé en se mettant entre eux deux, tout sourire.

Tobio et Hajime lui ébouriffèrent les cheveux en souriant à leur tour. Nul doute que leur fils serait un bon grand frère pour leur enfant à naitre et ils veilleraient à ce que tout se passa bien pour la naissance de leur deuxième enfant.

Huit mois plus tard, Tobio donna naissance à une fille qu'ils nommèrent Akimi, beauté automnale, en raison de l'automne présent dehors avec ses feuilles volant au loin. En regardant sa petite soeur dormir dans les bras de son père omega, Haruya se fit la promesse d'être un grand frère exemplaire pour elle.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voulou pour le premier OS, j'espère qu'il vous a plu et merci de l'avoir lu. On se revoit pour Cutie Pie, le défi perso Gender Bender yuri et la requête IwaKage. Par contre, je vais remettre à jour mon profil concernant mes projets bientôt, le temps de faire le tri car j'ai plein d'idées en tête. A bientôt. :)


End file.
